Kya Yaar!
by DnAfan
Summary: An OS set after 23rd August episode"jungle ka khooni khel"on request of my deary reviewer mistic morning and my two deary guests...with duo and oc...plsss frndsss r & r...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Here is the OS set after 23rd August episode "jungle ka khooni khel" on the request of my deary reviewer mistic morning and my two deary guests...so guys and all my frndsss...plsss read it and review...jaldi jaldi me hi likha hai...so pata nahi kaisa hai...**_

 _ **actually kabse likhkar rakha hai...bahot pehle hi update karna tha...but due to internet problem nahi kar pai...so plsss guys...r & r...**_

 _ **Misti & guests - sorry for so much late...but padhke batana kaisa hai...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The culprit joined his both hands in front of Duo...The team came and caught him...Daya turned towards Abhijeet in tension...

Daya (in tension) : Abhijeet...Boss...tum thik ho na...dikhao...

Abhi (felt drowsiness but in smile) : are yaar...mujhe kya hua hai...mai...mai bilkul thik hu...dekho...

Daya (teasing in anger) : haa...kyo nahi...tum to superman ho na... Boss...3-3 teer lagein hain tumhe...aur tum...khair chhodo...dikhao mujhe...pehle dressing karu...Hospital pahochte pahocte to thoda waqt lag jaayega... (to Vansh) Vansh...first aid box lao...jaldi...

Vansh nodded and brought the first aid box...Daya saw the wound...and cleaned it...Abhijeet flinched...

Daya (in worried tone) : sorry Boss...jyada dard ho raha hai?

Abhijeet smiled seeing Daya's worried face...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi yaar...mujhe to nahi par tujhe jarur ho raha hai...

Daya : haa ho raha hai...kitni chot aai hai aur tum...

Abhi : achha abb to karva raha hu na dressing...gussa mat ho...

Daya shook his head...After complete the dressing ...the team with culprits and the other contestants went to their destination...they were on their way...

Daya (to team) : tum log thik ho na...

All assured him about their health...

Daya : theek hai...hum pehle hospital hi chalte hain...mene Rahul se baat kar li hai... (To Abhijeet)...aur Boss mene Sachin ko call kar diya hai...wo log inn dono (the culprits) ko beurau le jaayenge...aur baaki contestants ko bhi safely unke ghar pahocha denge...

Abhijeet nodded...but because of his wounds...he was not feeling good...Daya sensed that...

Daya (in concern) : Boss...bas thodi der me pahoch jaayenge...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...

They reached at hospital...Sachin, Freddy and Jaywanti also reached there...Sachin and Jaywanti took the criminals with them in beurau...while Freddy stayed there in hospital with his team...

Here in Hospital Dr Rahul and the other doctor checked the whole team...gave proper treatment to Purvi...done dressing of Pankaj and Nikhil...while Rahul checked Abhijeet's wound...

Rahul : hmmm

Daya (in tense tone) : kya hmmm...Rahul...kuchh bata na...ghaav bahot gehra hai kya?

Rahul : haan...gehra to hai...but achha kiya tumne dressing kar di...aur ye bhi achha hai ki teer centre me laga...left side nahi...don't worry...mai dekh leta hu...

And he started treating him...Freddy, Pankaj and Nikhil also came there...In between suddenly Rahul said in happiness while cleaning the wound...

Rahul (in happy tone) : wah...maja aa gaya aaj to...

Duo looked at each other then at Rahul in shock...while Freddy, pankaj and Nikhil were looked at each other in confusion...

Daya : Rahul...tu paagal ho gaya hai kya...yaha mere Boss ko dard ho raha hai...aur tujhe maja aa raha hai...

Abhijeet nodded with innocent face...

Rahul : are nahi yaar...Abhijeet ke dard me mujhe maja thodi na aayega... (to Abhijeet) sorry Abhijeet...

Freddy : to fir aapko maja kis baat ki aai?

Rahul : are yaar...wo kya hai...har baar tum logo me se koi ek -ek hi injured hokar aata hai...kabhi tum to kabhi Nikhil to kabhi Pankaj aur maximum time to ye dono... (Duo shook their head...Rahul continued in happy tone) par iss baar to ek nahi do nahi 4-5 log...wah...maja aa gaya...mera to dhandha hi badh gaya hai...

Daya (pat on head) : He bhagwan...Rahul...are u ok?

Rahul : haa yaar...of course...kyu mai kuchh galat bol raha hu kya...abb dekho Abhijeet ko seene me aur pair me teer lage...Nikhil ko itni chot aai...Purvi ko saanp ne kaata...tum sabki saanse band hote hote bachi...aur ye Pankaj... (in laugh) isne to had hi kar di...bump pe teer (and he bursted out in laugter...Pankaj made a face...Freddy and Nikhil tried to suppressed their laughter while Duo smiled secretaly)

Pankaj (made a face in fake cry) : sirrr...dekhiye na inhe...

Daya (in serious tone) : haan...Rahul ye kya hai...yaha hum sab takleef me hain aur tujhe majaak sujh raha hai...chupchap dressing kar...

Rahul : wohi to kar raha hu...hunh...vaise Daya tera paala nahi pada kisi jaanvar se...

Daya : pada na...laal cheetiyon se (red ants)

Rahul again started laughing...While others hide their laugh...

Daya (in anger) : Rahul...tu hasna band karega...nahi to daant tod dunga tere...

Rahul tried to stop his laugh but failed...and it increased Daya's anger...Abhijeet signaled him to be calm...

Rahul (still in laugh) : sorry...sorry yaar...par laal cheetiyan aur wo bhi jaanvar...ha ha ha...vaise sahi hai...Haathi pe cheetiyan...ha ha ha...

All really suppressed their laughter...Abhijeet really tried to hide his smile...

Daya (in full anger) : Rahul ke bachhe...bahot majak sujh raha hai tujhe...(to Abhijeet) Boss dekho na isse...

Abhi (in serious to) : Rahulll...kyo mere bhai ko pareshaan kar rahe ho...

Rahul : Are yaar mene kab pareshaan kiya...wo to bas ek khayal aaya man me to keh diya...vaise Daya...tu bata..mujhe dekhkar tere mann me kya khayaal aata hai...

Daya (in teasing way) : bata du...

Rahul : haan haan bindaas bol...

Daya : tujhe dekhkar mujhe ye khayal aata hai ki Bhagwan ne insaan bana diya (Rahul smiled...Daya after a second continued) Gadha banate banate...

All hardly suppressed their laughter...while Abhijeet bursted out in laughter...Rahul looked at him in anger...he tried hard to stop...

Abhi (tried to stop laughing) : sorry

Rahul (in anger) :hunh...

Daya (in tease) : kyu...abb kya hua...mai hathi to tu gadha...

Abhi : are yaar...abb tum dono shaant ho jao...kitna ladoge...

Rahul : are Abhijeet...tum jyaada stress mat lo...meri sympathy tumhare saath hai...pura ka pura haathi apne upar khada kar liya... (Daya looked at him in anger...Abhijeet pat his head) bahot strong ho yaar...seriously...

Daya (in anger) : Rahul ke bacche...ruk ja tu...abhi batata hu tujhe mai...

And he was going to catch him...but Abhijeet stopped him as...

Abhi : ek minute...ek minute...Daya...Rahul...Bas karo abb...ye hospital hai yaar...

Rahul : wohi to mai bhi keh raha tha (Daya looked at him in anger...Rahul hide his eyes) ok...Abhijeet...lo ho gai tumhaari dressing...ok...

Abhi : Ok...thank u...vaise Rahul aaj tujhe kya hua hai...bhaang peekar aaya hai kya...I mean itna majaak...

Rahul : majaak to tum log karte ho...aise hi nikal pade sab ke sab jungle me...

Abhi : are yaar...ye humaari duty hai...

Rahul : exactly...ye bhi meri duty hai...

Daya : kya...majaak karna...?

Rahul (casually) : haan...dekho tum logo ki tarah meri duty bhi koi aasan nahi hai...tum log vaha laashon aur criminals me uljhe rehte ho...aur mai yaha patients aur unki beemariyo me...abb tum log to criminals ke saath majaak kar nahi sakte...par mai agar mere patients ke saath majaak na karu na to naa hi wo log jaldi theek ho paayenge...aur to aur mai hi beeamar pad jaaunga...isiliye majaak karte rehna chahiye... (all smiled including Duo) aur tum log to mere patients ke saath saath mere dost bhi ho...to double majaak to banta hai na...Kyu haathi...

Daya looked at him in cute anger while all smiled...

Rahul : ok chalo...dressing to ho gai...aur mene inn logo ko tetanus ka injection bhi de diya hai...medicines de deta hu...uska course pura kar lena...aur filhaal 4-5 din tak roj aana hai dressing le liye...Abhijeet tumhe to khaas...

Abhijeet nodded...Rahul gave them medicines and all went to their homes as it was already night...

 **At Duo's home :**

Duo reached at home...they packed their dinner from a restaurant as they were already very tired...so after freshenup...they took their dinner...and Abhijeet went in his room to take rest...Daya came in his room with his medicines saw Abhijeet half lying on bed while put his arm on his eyes...

Daya (in smile) : Boss...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled...

Daya : chalo utho...ye medicines le lo...

Abhi (made a face) : kya yaar...mujhe nahi leni ye dava...

Daya (in strict tone) : kya kaha...

Abhi (make a sad face) : leta hu...and he took the medicines silently...Daya smiled...then stared at his buddy's wound...and became sad...Abhijeet saw him and understood...

Abhi (in loving tone) : Dayaa...kya hua...haan...(touched his cheek) mai theek hu yaar...

Daya tried to hide his eyes from him which has got tears...Abhijeet turned his face towards him...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya...teri aankhon me aansu...tu ro raha hai?

Daya (wiped his tears) : nahi yaar...mai kaha...

Abhi (fold his both hands) : achha...

Daya (in teary tone) : Bosss...tumko bahot dard hua na... bahot sehna pada na...

Abhi : nahi yaar...kuchh nahi hua mujhe...

Daya : kyu...sach me super man ho kya... (Abhijeet smiled)...tumhe pata hai...tumhe wo teer lag rahe the na to mujhe aisa lag raha tha jaise wo mujhe hi lag rahe hain...(in sad tone) aur mai to chilla bhi nahi paaya... (Abhijeet smiled on his brother's silly complaint...

Abhi (in innocent tone) : kyo?

Daya (in cute tone ) : mere gale me rassi thi na Boss...meri saans atak rahi thi...

Abhi : saans to meri atak gai thi...jab mai gir gaya aur tu uss rassi pe... (and he stooped due to fear)

Daya put his head on his chest but with care as Abhijeet's wound didn't get hurt...and hugged him tightly..Abhijeet silently pat his back...After some silence...

Daya (in innocent voice) : Boss...tumhaara kandha dukh to nahi raha na...?

First Abhijeet confused but then understood...

Abhi (in naughty tone) : haan...abb hathi khada ho jaaye to kandha to dukhega hi na...

Daya (in cute anger) : Bosss...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi dukh raha baba...

Daya : vaise ek baat kahu...tumhaara nishaana kamaal ka hai...

Abhijeet smiled to remember how he saved Daya by threw that arrow... **[a/n : yaha to fw ne had hi kar di ;););)(wink)]**

Abhi (in concern) : tu theek hai na...?

Daya (separated) : haa boss...mai bilkul theek hu... dekho...hai na... (Abhijeet smiled)...chalo abhi bahot raat ho gai hai...abhi tum so jaao...Good night...

Abhi (in smile) : Good night...

And Daya went in his room...and both slept peacefully...

.

.

 _ **so frndss kaisa laga batana...**_

 _ **and misti and guests...aap logo ki exceptation jitna hai yaa nahi pata nahi...agar na ho to sorry kaan pakad ke sorry :):):)**_

 _ **plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Bye.**_. _ **.**_

 _ **Take care...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello friends...**_

 _ **vaise ye os ek hi chapter ka tha...but on request of my deary reviewers Khushi and a guest...mene ek aur chapter add kiya hai...**_

 _ **Khushi & Guest - Thank u for ur reviews...and aap logo ke liye ye ek aur chapter likha...batana kaisa hai...Thank u dear...**_

 _ **Mistic Morning - thank u dear...aapko achha laga...and take care...jaldi se thik ho jaao...**_

 _ **Priya, AS Anjaana, Angelbetu, Hamdard duo, Srija, Push23, Rai, shalu, rukmani, Loveabhi, kirti, shruti, GD,loveukavin and all my guests...A BIG THANK U...**_

 _ **Now the next part...**_

.

.

.

 **Next day (At morning) :**

Abhijeet wake up...opened his eyes...saw the wall clock...

Abhi (sat up in jerk) : are...8 baj gaye...mai itni der tak sota raha...Daya ne mujhe uthaya bhi nahi...beurau bhi jaana hai...ye ladka bhi na...kahin khud hi na so raha ho abhi tak...shayad so hi raha hoga...kal itna thak jo gaya tha...

And he was about to get up from the bed...when heard a voice...

Daya : Good morning boss... (went to him) uth gaye...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya...tu uth gaya...bath bhi le liya...to mujhe jagaya kyu nahi...

Daya : are yaar...kal tum kaafi thak gaye the na...aur itne sukoon so rahe the to jagaane ka mann hi nahi kiya...

Abhi : tu bhi na yaar...chal hatt abb mujhe taiyaar hone de...verna beurau ke liye late ho jaayenge...

Daya (while stopping him) : ek min...ek min...kaun jaa raha hai beurau...?

Abhi : kaun jaa raha hai matlab...mai aur tum...aur kaun...

Daya : Boss...tumhaara dimaag kharab ho gaya hai kya...itni chot aai hai...aur tumhe beurau jaana hai...bilkul nahi...beurau sirf mai jaaunga...tum aaram karo...samjhe...

Abhi : are yaar...ye kya baat hui...mai thik hu...mujhe kuchh nahi hua...

Daya (in tease) : mene kab kaha tumhe kuchh hua hai...tumhe to kuchh nahi hua...teer to mere seene me aur pair me lage hain na...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya jidd hai...yaar mai thik hu ...sach me...

Daya : thik hai...fir chalo...

And he went out from the room...

Abhi (in confusion) : ye kya...itni aasani se maan gaya...nahi nahi Abhijeet...ye Daya hai...ye itni aasani se nahi maan sakta...kuchh to jarur chal raha hai iske dimaag me...

He was thinking about all this...and Daya again came in his room with eating an apple...he sat on bed...

Daya (casually) : kya hua Boss...abhi tak baithe ho...taiyaar nahi hona beurau jaane ke liye...

Abhi (in confusion) : haan...haan...hona hai...mai bas jaa hi raha tha...

And he was about to go when his phone rang...he saw the mobile...it was Acp sir's call...he picked up the call...

Abhi : jee sir...

Acp sir : kaise ho Abhijeet ?

Abhi : jee sir mai...mai bilkul theek hu...

Acp sir : achha...ye mai kya sun raha hu Abhijeet...

Abhi (in confusion) : kya...kya sir...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...tumhe itni chot aai hai...aur tumhe beurau aana hai... (Abhijeet understood and looked at Daya in tease who was busy in eating apple...)Dekho Abhijeet...tumhe kam se kam 2 din tak beurau aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai...aaram karo...

Abhi : are sir...suniye to...2 din nahi sir...sir mai theek hu...achha thik hai...aaj nahi aata beurau...par kal se to aa sakta hu na...mujhe thik nahi lagega to ghar vaapas chale aaunga...pakka sir...sir please...

Acp sir : theek hai...aaram karo aaj...lekin kal theek lage tabhi aana...

Abhi : jee sir...ok...bye sir...

And he cut the call...and stared at Daya while folding his both hands in front of his chest...Daya felt that stare...

Daya : kya...aise kya dekh rahe ho mujhe...?

Abhi (in tease) : to isiliye gaye the aap bahar...haan...mai bhi sochu ye ladka aakhir itni jaldi maan kaise gaya...

Daya : kya kya...kya karne gaya tha...mai to ye apple lene gaya tha...

Abhi : achha...apple lene gaya tha ya Acp sir se meri shikayat karne...

Daya : haan baba...acp sir ko phone karne hi gaya tha...abb tum sidhe sidhe meri baat maan jaate to mai ye sab nahi karta na...

Abhi : lekin yaar...mai pure din ghar pe bore ho jaaunga akele akele...

Daya : are yaar...nahi hoge...dekho ghar pe tv dekhna...tumhaare liye breakfast aur lunch bhi bana diya hai...mai yehi room me rakh dunga...taaki tumhe jyaada chalna na pade...aur dophar me time mila to aa jaaunga...nahi to shaam ko aaunga...hospital bhi jaana hai na...theek hai na...

Abhi : abb aur koi chaara bhi to nahi hai...

Daya nodded still eating the apple...

Abhi : abey mote...abb akele hi apple khata rahega ki mujhe bhi kuchh khane ko dega...bhukh lagi hai yaar...

Daya : haan haan...bilkul...bolo kya khaoge?

Abhi (in low tone) : bol to aise raha hai jaise hotel kholkar baitha hai...

Daya : kuchh kaha tumne...

Abhi : nahi...mai keh raha tha ki mujhe pizza khana hai...

Daya (in loud tone) : kya...lekin mene to omlet bana diya hai...

Abhi : hmm...to puchha kyu...

Daya : wo to aise hi...mera mann kiya...

Abhi (irritatingly) : Dayaaa...

Daya : haan haan...deta hu...pehle brush to kar lo...ready ho jaao...

Abhijeet nodded and after freshenup came to hall and went to dining table and sat on chair...

Daya : are Boss...yaha kyu aaye...mai room me hi nashta laa deta na...

Abhi : are nahi yaar...abb itna bhi bimaar nahi hu mai...aur lunch bhi mere room me mat rakhna...abb mai ghar me to thoda bahot chal fir sakta hu na...

Daya nodde in smile and they took their breakfast...

Daya : achha Boss...tumhara khana table par hi rakha hai...aur medicines bhi...time milega to aa jaaunga dophar me...nahi to fir shaam ko hi milte hain...ok to mai chalta...apna khyaal rakhna...aur jyaada chalne phirne ki bhi jarurat nahi hai...pair me bhi chot hai na...

Abhi : thik hai baba...tu chinta mat kar...aur shanti se beurau jaa...ok...bye...

Daya (in smile) : Bye...

And Daya went to beurau...Nikhil and pankaj also not came beurau as Acp sir gave them one day leave...Daya was busy in work...but in between he didn't forget to call Abhijeet...and satisfied about his health...because of work load he couldn't go to home at noon...but he confirmed on call that Abhijeet took his lunch and medicines...

 **At evening :**

Daya came back to home and directly went to Abhijeet's room...Abhijeet was reading the novel...he went to him and lied beside him...

Abhi : are...aa gaya...kya hua...kaam bahot jyada tha kya...

Daya : hmmm...thoda jyaada tha...

Abhi (spread fingers in his hairs) : thaka hua lag raha hai...

Daya (sat up) : bilkul nahi...mai fresh hokar aata hu fir chalte hain uss gadhe ke paas...

Abhi (in smile) :Dayaaa...aise nahi bolte...

Daya (like a cute kid) : aur usne mujhe haathi bola wo...

Abhi (in smile) : hmmm...wo to galat bola... (pulled his cheek with love) tu to mera pyaara bhaaloo (bear) hai...

Daya (in shy smile) : kya boss tum bhi...

Abhi : achha jaa fresh ho jaa...mai bhi ready ho jaata hu...

Daya : okk...par agar aaj usne mujhe haathi bola na to...

And he interrupted by a naughty voice...

Person : Ale mele haathi...

Abhi : Rahul tum yaha...

Daya (in cute anger) : Boss...dekho isne fir mujhe haathi kaha...

Rahul came to him and pulled his cheek with...

Rahul : ale mela hathi...gussa ho gaya...

Daya (show him hia finger): Rahul dekho tum na...

Abhi : Dayaaa...shaant ho jaa...Rahullll...

Rahul (in smile) : ok sorry...wo actually abhi free tha...to socha tumse mil aau...aur yehi dressing bhi kar du...

Abhi (in smile) : ohh...ok...ok...

Rahul opened the bandage and cleaned it...Abhijeet flinched a bit...Daya hold his hand...

Daya (in possessive tone) : Rahul...Dhyaan se kar na...

Rahul : dhyaan se hi kar raha hu...Daya...tum ek kaam karo...jaao aur jakar mere liye kuchh khane ko le aao...

Daya : ohh...taaki tum mere Abhi ko aur dukhao...

Rahul looked at Abhijeet...

Abhi : Daya...mujhe nahi dukh raha...tu jaa...

Daya made a face and went from there...Rahul completed the dressing...Daya came back with a plate which was covered with another plate and put it in front of Rahul...

Daya : ye lo...thuso...

Rahul (opened the plate with) : dekhu to kya hai...and he shocked to see the plate...Abhijeet also shocked...There were leaves in the plate...

Rahul (in shock) : ye kya...patte...mai patte khaunga...

A laugh came out from Abhijeet's mouth...

Abhi (in laugh) : Daya...ye kya hai?

Daya(make innocent face) : patte...Boss...Gadhe yehi to khte hain...ghaas fus aur (looked at Rahul) patte...

Rahul (in anger) : achha...to hathi kya khata hai...

Abhi (pat on his head) : he bhahwaan...mujhe to samajh hi nahi aa raha...mai mere ghar me hu yaa kisi zoo me... (to both) tum dono phir shuru ho gaye...haathi aur gadha...to phir mujhe bhi bata do mai kya hu...

Both stopped their fight and started thinking about Abhijeet's question...

Abhi (in shock) : tum dono sach me soch rahe ho...tum dono ki to mai...and he started throwing pillow on both...they also do the same...and laughing...the whole room filled with so much laugh and masti...

Daya (in loving tone): are Boss...tum to sher ho sher...

Rahul (in smile) : hmmm...king of jungle...

Abhi : achha...achha...ab ye bata...tune sach me ye patte banaye hain kya khane me...

Daya : are nahi Boss...nashta banaya hai na...chai banana baaki hai...

Abhi : theek hai...chal hall me hi chalte hain...

They went in hall...Acp sir, Sachin, Freddy, shreya and Purvi came at Duo's home...

Abhi : are sir...aap log...aaiye na...

Acp sir (in smile) : bas tumse milne ka mann kiya to chale aaye...

Sachin : vaise sir...kaise hain aap?

Abhi : bilkul thik...aur kal mai beurau bhi aaunga...kyo Rahul mai jaa sakta hu na beurau...

Rahul : haan haan...bilkul...bas ghaav thoda sambhalna...

Abhi (looked at Daya) : sun liya sabhi ne...

Daya (shook his head) : haan baba chalna...bas...mai chai banakar laata hu...

All nodded...he went in kitchen...

Abhi : are purvi...tumhaara haath kaisa hai abb ?

Purvi (in smile) : bilkul thik hai sir...

Abhi : good...aur Pankaj aur Nikhil...wo dono kaise hain?

Freddy : wo bhi thik hain sir...aaj Acp sir ne unhe chhutti di thi...

Abhi : ohh achha...

Shreya : sir...uss waqt hamari wajah se aap par bahot pressure aa gaya tha...kitni chot aai aapko...

Abhi : nahi shreya...mai thik hu bilkul...aur fir isme tum logo ki kya galti...hmmm...

Acp sir : haan...aur fir ye to hamara sher hai...kyu...

Shreya nodded in smile...all smiled...Daya brought tea and some snacks for all...after some chit chat...all went from there...Duo also took their dinner...Daya gave medicines to Abhijeet...and done his shoulder massage with some chit chat ...then went for sleep...

 **Next Day (At morning) :**

Duo wake up and after freshenup and took their breakfast...went to beurau...

 **In Beurau :**

Duo reached at beurau...

Duo (together) : good morning sir...

Acp sir : good morning...aa gaye tum log...kaise ho Abhijeet...abhi dard to nahi hai na...

Abhi : nahi sir...abhi thik hai...

Pankaj : Good morning sir...kaise hain aap log...

Abhi : hum to bilkul thik hain Pankaj...tum kaise ho...tumhare wo bump pe...

Acp sir, Daya and Freddy hide their smile...

Pankaj (with sad face) : haan sir...thik to hai...bas baithne me thodi dikkat hoti hai...aur letne me bhi...matlab ulta letna padta hai...

All really suppressed their laughter...

Abhi (suprressed his laughter): achha...achha...dhyaan rakhna...aur baithna mat...khade hi rehna...

All smiled secretly...

Acp sir : achha... achha...bahot ho gaya majaak...abb chalo...kaam pe lag jao...

All nodded in smile...and back to their work...

.

.

 _ **So...here the OS finished...**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


End file.
